The present invention relates to a suspension arrangement for a wheel suspension of a motor.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
DE 10 2009 005 899 A1 describes a stabilizer for installation on a wheel suspension. The stabilizer has a torsion-bar spring which can be actuated by an actuator. The torsion-bar spring is constructed of a solid rod and a radially outer, tubular hollow rod, both made of spring steel and connected by a spline. A support spring as primary spring is arranged between a lower suspension arm and the body of the motor vehicle. Further provided is an output lever which is attached to the lower suspension arm of the wheel suspension. The output lever is of rigid configuration and has no influence on the overall spring constant of the system. This type of rotary actuator is inadequate for installation in vehicles, especially smaller vehicles which require a reduction of the overall spring stiffness, because a softer torsion-bar spring would have to be accompanied by a prolongation of the solid rod and the hollow rod. Such a prolongation is however unacceptable in view of the available tight space conditions in the area of the wheel suspension.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved suspension arrangement which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is simple in structure and yet reliable in operation.